The Black Dragon Emperor
by DarkDragonEmperor
Summary: Kurou Ryouto a young human/fallen-angel hybrid. After his parents are killed he is taken to be an exorcist of the church. With his sacred gear Consuming Spear he'll protect his friends from all threats.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from Highschool DxD or any other anime.

* * *

><p><strong>Oc profile<strong>

**Name:** Kurou Ryouta

**Gender: **male

**Hair: **Black ( Like Rentaro from black bullet )

**Eyes: **Dark blue

**Race:** human/fallen-angel hybrid

**Affiliation: **the church ( exorcists)

**Abilities: **hand-to-hand combat, magic, light manipulation, and spear user  
><strong><br>Hobbies:** Fighting, cooking, reading, and exorcist jobs

**Likes: **Fighting strong people, peace and quiet, training, and his friends

**Dislikes:** Weak opponents, devils, and being bored

**History:** Kurou was a young boy who lived with his fallen angel father and human mother. They lived peacefully before a stray devil attacked them killing his parents. Around that time the strongest exorcist had just finished a job and was on his way back when he saw the stray devil attacking kurou. After killing the stray devil Dulio decided to take Kurou with him to the vatican. After arriving Kurou decided to become an exorcist and hunt down Stray devils so no one else will end up like him.

**Relationships:** Father - (deceased) Mother - (deceased)  
><strong><br>Equipment/Powers: **Sacred Gear: Consuming Spear - A sacred gear that possesses the power of a Longinus. It holds the Darkness Dragon, Acnologia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, only my oc.**

* * *

><p><strong> Prologue<strong>

In a town in Europe a small boy of 7 years-old with black hair and blue eyes was walking with his parents during the night. The family of three walked through a park having a conversation. Unaware of a pair of eyes watching them.

"Tou-san when will you continue to teach me more about the three factions?" said the boy.

"Kurou-kun you know how hard it is for your father to teach you without being discovered." said his mother.

"I already know that,but it's interesting." pouted Kurou

"It's alright Kurou, i'll teach as soon as I can." said his father.

The boy cheered as they continued walking. The family came to a stop as a heavy killing intent was directed at them. The three looked cautious as a stray devil appeared in front of them. It was big and had the lower half of a spider and the torso of a human with a sword in it's hand.

"look what we have here, a fallen angel and two humans." it said.

"Get behind me." said his father as he spread his wings.

Kurou trembled as his father got in front of his mother and him. Kurou watched as his father flew at the stray devil with a spear of light in his hand. He managed to injure the devil by cutting of one of it's arms and leg. He turned to tell Kurou and his mother to leave but froze as a sword pierced through his chest. Kurou cried as his father died.

The devil turned towards his mother and him before jumping at them. His mother pushed him out of the way as the devil's sword cut through her. The last thing Kurou heard was his mother telling him to run before he started running away. He didn't get far until the devil was in front of him. The last thing Kurou saw before he passed out was a black light and an explosion.

* * *

><p>In another part of the city a young man with blond hair hair and green eyes dressed as a priest was walking down a street.<p>

"that job wasn't that hard. I wish they'ed stop giving me these easy missions." said the man.

"I just want to relax for a week without having to do anything." he sighed.

**{Boom!}**

He turned as he heard an explosion. He walked towards the area of the explosion setting up a barrier so no regular human walks into the When he arrived he saw a stray devil on the ground with it's legs cut off. A few feet away from him was a young boy on the ground bleeding. He widened his eyes before he created a spear of ice and threw at the devil's head. As he walked to the boy the devil disappeared in a black mist.

"hmm, what's this." he said.

"_A half fallen angel with a sacred gear_." He thought.

He looked around for the boy's parents and noticed them a couple feet away on the ground dead. He frowned as he thought of waht he could do for the boy now that his parents were dead.

"_I suppose I can just take him with me to the Vatican. Hmm, well i'm sure they won't mine me bringing home a guest." _He thought with a smile.

He picked up the boy and turned to the dead bodies of his parents. He created a magic circler to take the boy's parents so he could bury them later. He walked off with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vatican city<strong>_

Kurou opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and noticed he was in a room he never seen before. The room was plain with white walls and a few windows that let in sunlight.

{CLICK!}

He turned as he saw a young man with blonde hair and green eyes enter the room. He had a smile on his face as he looked at Kurou.

"Hello I see your doing okay." He said.

" Who are you?" Kurou asked

"My name is Dulio Gesualdo. What's yours?" He asked

"It's Kurou Ryouta. Where are we?" Kurou replied.

"Well Kurou we are currently in Vatican city." Dulio said

"Vatican city, are you an exorcist?" He asked

"I am how did you know?" Dulio questioned.

" My dad taught me about the three factions before he-." Kurou trailed off as he looked down.

Dulio frowned as he looked at Kurou. "You know, your parents must have died happily knowing that you were okay." He said.

Kurou looked up at him. "Really?" he asked. Dulio nodded with a smile. Kurou seemed to look happier than before as he smiled.

"So Kurou what do you plan to do now?" Dulio asked.

He watched as Kurou looked down again in thought. "_What should I do?" _He asked himself. Eventually Kurou came to a decision.

"I want to become an exorcist." He said as he looked at Dulio. Dulio looked shoked as he blinked before asking why. "I want to learn to protect myself. I also don't want to end up in a situation like that again." Kurou responded. Dulio watched with a smile as he saw Kurou's determination.

"Very will than, i'll help you become an exorcist." Said Dulio

"Thank you very much!" yelled Kurou as he bowed his head.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my prologue chapter so tell me if it's good or not. I also set up a poll about if I should skip to canon or not. So go on my profile to vote. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The Vatican - 5 Years later**

Walking through the halls of the vatican was a 12 year old Kurou. During the 5 years he has been in the vatican he's grown to a height of 4'11 with a small amount of muscle. Currently he's wearing a black long sleeve shirt, a white jacket with a hood, Black pants and a black combat boots.

Scince he was 7 he's been training to become an exorcist with children his age. During his training he was paired with two other kids. Irina who was a young girl with brown hair and eyes and Xenovia who had blue hair with a small part that's green and dark yellow eyes. They trained together for years each trying to become an exocist for their own reasons. After 5 years his training paid off and has been an exorcist for a few months.

Now he's heading off on a new mission to kill a stray devil in a city near the vatican. As he walked out the doors he ran into Irina and Xenovia.

"Good evening guys. How are you?" He said.

"Ah, Kurou are you heading out on another mission?" Asked Xenovia.

"Yea i'm going to a near by town to eliminate a stray devil" Kurou replied.

"You're so lucky to be able to go on missions this early." Complained Irina.

"It's not really surprising considering the fact i'm stronger than you both. Even if you both are getting a holy sword." Said Kurou as they walked to the train station.

Among the church their are few people who can weild a holy sword naturally. Irina and Xenovia are one of the exorcists who can use a holy sword. He also can use a holy sword but chose not to as he only needed his sacred gear.

It was surprising to find out he had a sacred gear that was a longinus. It took ahile but now him and his sacred gear can work well together. Thinking of it now he can remember how he activated.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Kurou was beginning his training an exorcist along with Irina and Xenovia. Their teacher was Griselda Quarta one of the church's strongest exorcist. She had them split up working on different things. Irina and Xenovia was working on their stamina while he was trying to awaken his sacred gear with Griselda's help.

"Sacred gears are driven with the power of desire. To awaken it you have to imagine the strongest thing you desire." Said Griselda

"Ok I understand." Replied Kurou.

He closed his eyes as he consentrated.'What do I desire the most in the world.' He thought. As he continued to think a black glow appeared on his right hand.

'Amazing, even if it's not fully awoken I can fell it's power.' Griselda thought in shock.

Kurou thought of what he desired as he pictured his friends.' What I desire is to protect my friends.' He thought strongly. In Kurou's hand a pure black spear with a Siver jewel in the middle appeared.

Kurou opened his eyes and looked at the spear curiously. "Griselda-san do you know what sacred gear this?" He asked.

"Yes if i'm correct It's the mid-tier longinus Consuming Spear." Replied Griselda

"Consuming Spear?" Asked Kurou

"It's said to hold the spirit of the Black Dragon Emperor, Acnologia." Said Griselda

'One of the three Heavenly Dragons huh.' Thought Kurou

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

The three arrived at the train station to the nearby town. The girls waited as Kurou walked back to them with his ticket.

"Well guys I guess I'll see you later." Kurou said.

"Yea see you later Kurou-kun." Said Irina

"Good bye Kurou we'll see you around." Said Xenovia

They waved as Kurou walked unto the Train.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to update. My computer stopped walking so i'm using my cousin's computer. It may take a while for me to update. As you can see I've changed the name of Kurou's sacred gear. I'm also thinking of giving Kurou a holy or demonic sword. If I do give me an idea of which one. Next chapter will be the start of kurou's mission.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Couple hours later**

Kurou exited the train station looking around for the preist who was going to take him to the local church. He spotted the man waving at him next to a car. Kurou grabbed his bags and started walking towards him.

"Hello are the one guiding me to the church?" He asked as he reached him.

"Yes, during your stay i'll help with anything you need." The preist replied.

"Thank you. Before we head to the church will you mind showing me around, I don't really know the area." Kurou said.

"Not at all. Shall we go." The preist said.

Kurou placed his bags in the trunk before getting in the car. The car drove away from the train station into the city. The preist took him around the city showing him different things in it. During the tour Kurou looked for places that the devil may have made his hideout.

After awhile they arrived at the church. The preist led him into the church and to the room he'll be staying in during his mission. Asking if he needed anything before he left the room. Kurou started unpacking his things and placing them around the room. After unpacking he sat on the bed in thought.

'It's starting to get dark, i'll need to get started soon.' He thought as he looked out the window.

'The information I was given said the devil acted at night attacking people mostly at parks whe their alone or with somone.' He thought.

Kurou got up and left the room to tell the preist he was leaving. He walked outside the church and went to check some of the parks nearby for any trails the devil may have left.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later <strong>

'It's already night and I still haven't found a lead.' Thought a frustrated Kurou.

Taking a break he sat on a nearby bench. He started to relax but went stiff as he felt the aura of a devil slightly nearby. He got up and ran quickly to the area were he felt it.

When he arived he saw a stray devil with blue skin with pointed ear and a horn in the middle of it's forhead.

'Who is this, he looks nothing like the devil that was described.' He thought to himself.

"Who are you and what are you during here?!" Kurou said to the devil as he summoned his sacred gear.

The devil turned in surprise before grinning as he felt the slightly tainted holy aura.

"A fallen angel with a sacred if I eat him I'll gain even more power." The stray said to himelf.

Kurou tensed as the devil charged at him. He got ready to block him before he heard a voice in his head.

**[On another mission already Kurou.] **The voice said in a deep voice.

Kurou blocked the devi's hand with his spear. 'I thought you were asleep acnologia.' He replied as he spun around the devil swinging his spear at his back.

**[I was but decided to wake up when I felt you starting this battle.] **Acnologia replied.

Kurou's attack landed cutting a gash in his opponents back. The devil jumped away from him and fired a blast of thunder at him. As the attack came closer the jewel on his spear glowed before a voice spoke from it.

{Consume}

The attack was suddenly absorbed into his sacred gear. Kurou felt some of the energy from the attack enter him while the rest stayed in the spear. The devil eyes widened as he sa his attack dissapear.

While the devil was distracted he raised his spear as it glowed and thunder surrounded it. Kurou swung down and a huge blast of thunder was released. An explosion took place when the thunder hit it's target.

Kurou walked towards the smoke as it cleared and saw the stray devil laying in a small crater injured. He stabbed his spear through the devil's stomach to keep him pinned there.

"Now then you'll tell me everything you know about your partner." Said Kurou in a dark tone as his eyes glowed silver.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Kurou was walking back to the church after getting the information he needed and killing the stray devil.

**[Your methods of getting info is as brutal as ever.] **Said Acnologia.

"I suppose, but atleast it's affective." He replied.

**[Heh, that is true. So what are you going to do about the remaining stray?] **Acnologia asked

"I'll wait until tomarrow night to make my move, until then I guess i'll relax while I can." Replied Kurou as he streched his arms above his head.

The remaining time it took to get to his room in the church was quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Kurou woke up and yawned as he streched and got out of bed. He walked to the bathroom to take a shower before leaving. Kurou exited his room in a long sleeve white shirt and a jeans. He walked to the kitchen to see that the preist had made breakfest.

"Good morning." Said Kurou as he fixed himself a plate and sat down.

"Good morning. How was your search?" Asked the preist.

"It went well. By tonight the stray devil in this town will no longer be a problem." He said.

"Seems like you have a long day ahead of you." The preist said.

"Yea I guess." Kurou sighed.

He finished eating and left the church to walk aroud the city. While waking Acnologia talked to him.

**[What do you plan on doing until tonight Kurou.] **Said Acnologia.

"I saw a nice cafe when we was on our tour of the city, so i'm heading there." He said.

**[A cafe huh. When was the last time you'vebeen to one?] **Said Acnologia.

"The last time was when Dulio-san dragged me on one of his little eating adventures." He replied.

'Ah we've arrived." He thought.

Kurou walked into the cafe and a woman in a maid outfit led him to a table in the back. He sat down and asked for a cup of tea and a piece of strawberry cheese cake. The waitress took his order with a smile and walked away. As he waited for his order someone tapped him on his shoulder.

He turned to look around and blushed a bright red. The most beautiful woman he's ever seen in his life stood in front of him. She had Curly blonde hair and Emerald eyes and was currently smiling at him.

"Y-yes how can I help you?" Kurou asked as he blushed.

"Would it be okay if I sit here with you?" She asked.

"I-i-it's okay I wouldn't mind." He replied.

"Thank you." she said.

He watched as she sat in front of him and a waitress came to take her order. Once she was finished she turned back towards him and smiled. He blushed under her gaze as he averted his eyes away from her.

"I'm Kurou what's yours?" He asked

"My name is Gabriel it's nice to meet you Kurou-san." She replied

His eyes widened as he heard her name. 'Gabriel she couldn't be.' He thought.

"Gabriel as in the sereph Gabriel." He asked.

"Yep that's me. You must be an exorcist then." Replied Gabriel.

"That's right, but what are you doing here Gabriel-sama?" He asked.

"Just Gabriel is fine. To answer your question i'm here to relax until I go back to heaven." Gabriel said.

He nodded as the waitress came back with their order. The two talked as they ate until it was time for Gabriel to leave.

"It was nice talking to you Kurou-kun. I hope we can met again sometime soon." She said.

"I had a fun time as well." Replied Kurou.

He face turned a deep red when Gabriel leaned down and kissed him on his cheek. She smiled at him before walking away while waving goodbye at him. He watched with a hand on his blushing cheek until he couldn't see her.

He noticed it was getting late so he left the cafe to go back to the church. He Jumped in shock as he heard a voice laughing in his head.

**[Hahaha, you should see your face it's hilarious.] **Laughed Acnologia.

"tch, It's not funny so shut up." Said Kurou in embarresement.

Acnologia just continued to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Night <strong>

Kurou was dressed in his normal attire and was getting ready to leave to kil the stray devil. He left the church and arrived at an abandoned warehouse.

"You ready Acnologia?" He asked the dragon.

**[Of course I am partner.]** He replied.

"Then let's go" He said.

Kurou walked into the warehouse and looked around for the stray devil. A pair of eyes watched Kurou as he was walking through the warehouse. Kurou arrived in a open space in the warehouse.

He widened his eyes as he felt the aura of the devil. He turned around as he saw a shadow moving towards him. An explosion took place where Kurou stood. Kurou burst out of the smoke with blood trailing down his left arm.

'He's fast I barely had time to set up a small barrier.' He thought as he looked at the smoke cloud warily.

**[Kurou are you okay?!] **Asked Acnologia in concern.

"Yea i'm okay. It's no problem." He said as he moved his left arm.

The smoke cleared to show a tall man wearing a suit with a sword in his hand. Kurou could sence the power the man had even though he wasn't releasing it. He summoned his spear to his hand and took a stance.

"You look classy for a stray devil." Said Kurou.

"You should 't you seem young to be an exorcist." Replied the devil.

"Yea I get that alot. Before we begin may ask the name of the devil i'm about to kill." Said Kurou.

"It's Daniel and it'll be the last name you hear!" Yelled Daniel as he rushed at kurou.

**[Kurou don't let your guard down!] **Yelled out Acnologia.

"I know." He said as he blocked Daniel's swing.

Kurou pushed Daniel away from him before he rushed at him swinging his spear at his legs to knock him off balance. It failed as he jumped into the air and swung his sword down towards Kurou. Kurou managed to bring his spear to block but his legs buckled under the weight of Daniel and his sword. He jumped back and covered his spear in wind and swinging it sending a blade of wind at Daniel.

Daniel created a magic barrier to block the blade of wind then charged at Kurou. Kurou ducked under his swing and tried thrusting his spear at Daniel's throat. Daniel tilted his head to dodge it before grabing it with one hand. Kurou watched in surprise as Daniel opened his mouth and released a stream of fire at him.

Kurou jumped into the air quickly and released his wings to stay there. He stayed there for a second to catch his breath and think of a plan.

**[Partner you alright?] **Asked acnologia.

"Yea i'm fine." He replied.

**[I'm assuming you have a plan to deal with this.]** Said Acnologia.

"yea I'll use that attack, all he has to do is send one of those attacks again." Said Kurou.

He watched as Daniel's mouth glowed again. He tensed up to prepare to absorbe the attack. As the fire came soaring at him he pointed his spear at the fire.

{Consume}

The fire was absorbed into his spear. Daniel was shocked for a moment and that was all Kurou needed. He raised his spear and was enveloped in a tornado of fire. He dissapeared and appeared in front of Daniel. As he swung his spear he shouted.

**"DARK DRAGON'S STORM"** He yelled.

Daniel was engulfed an a raging tornado of fire. The warehouse was engulfed in a explosion. Once the smoke cleared Kurou was on his knees and the middle of a crater.

**[Good job partner you compleatly destroyed that stray devil.] **Acnologia said in a proud tone.

"Thanks. Man that was a tough fight,can't wait to get some sleep". He replied.

Kurou got up and released his wings to fly back to the church. Before going he took one last look at the crater that was once the warehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

Kurou was at the train station saying goodbye to the preist. After saying goodbye he got on the train back to the Vatican. As he leaned his head against he window he had a thought before he fell asleep.

'I hope my next opponent is even stronger than the devil I faced. I'm excited just thinking about it.' He thought with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurou has finally completed his mission and he also got the chance to meet the sereph Gabriel. Also to make it clear Kurou will not and will never become a devil. He will stay on the angel's and church's side through the whole story. I have also decided to give Kurou a holy sword to use when not using his sacred gear. <strong>

**I wrote my first two fight scenes tell me if they are good are not. Next chapter will be the start of canon and will begin during the end of the battle at Kuoh Academy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ise pov**

Everyone was shocked by Kokabiel's claim of God being dead. To learn that God of the bible died alon with the four Maou you'd be shocked to right. The fight wasn't going well even before that. Even though we did everthing we could with Kiba's balance breaker and Xenovia's Durandal it was useless.

"...God doesn't exist? Then the love we were given by him is..."

Kokabiel answered Asia's doubt.

"Since God is gone there is no divine protection. Instead Micheal took the place of God to continue the "system" used by God and take care of the angels and humans. Because God and the Maou are gone lots of unique phenomenon's could happen like that holy-demonic sword."

Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia fainted. I caught her and tried to wake her up but nothing worked.

" From here on out, I will start a war! Even if i'm the only one I'll show Sirzechs and Micheal that the fallen-angels are the ultimate beings!" Kokabiel yelled out.

I turned as I saw buchou stand up.

"We can't give up, if we lose this city will be destroyed." Buchou said.

That's right we can't give up. I still want to become the harem-king. I along with everoneelse started to stand up.

"I'm the pawn of Rias Gremory Hyoudou Issei. We won't lose against you Kokabiel!" I yelled out.

"Fufufu. Intersting."

A voice appeared from the sky. Everbody looked up as a white light shatterd the barrier kaichou and the student council put up. The light died down as a figure was shown covered in white armour with blue jewels in various location on it. It looked like the Boosted Gear Scale-mail but in a diffrent colour and shape.

" Vanishing Dragon." Said Kokabiel.

Eh, the Vanishing Dragon just by looking at him I can tell he's strong.

"So you were attracted to the "red". Vanishing Dragon is you get in my wa-"

Before Kokabiel could finish his wing was torn of by the Vanishing Dragon.

"It's like the wing of crow. Azazell's wing is much darker and has the colour of everlasting darkness you know?" He said.

" My wing! Vanishing Dragon are you opposing me!" Kokaiel yelled out in anger.

Kokabiel created countless spears of light in the skyto attack th Vanishing Dragon.

"My name is Albion."

{Divide}

I heard a voice coming from the jewels as Kokabie's aura got reduced.

{Divide}

It sounded out again as Kokabiel rushed at Albion. He sighed as he looked at Kokabiel.

"How boring. You're already at the power of a Mid-class fallen-angel." Said Albion.

Albion appeared in front of Kokabiel punching him in the gut before punching him and the face. I was shoked as the fallen-angel with 10 wings who gave us trouble as taken down by my rival easily.

"Looks like I have to carry Freed as well." Albion said as he walked towards Freed.

"Hey who are you and what are you doing! Because of you I can't suck buchou's nipples!" I yelled in anger.

"You need strength to undersand everthing. Get stronger my rival, I will fight you one day." He said

He picked uped Freed and was about to fly away. Before he could my gauntlet started glowing.

**[Are you ignoring me white-one.] **A voice came from my gauntlet

**[So you were awake red-one.] **The jewel from Albion was also glowing.

**[We finally meet, but in a situation like this.]**

**[That's alright. It's are destiny to fight eachother. Things like this happen.]**

**[But white-one I don't fell any hostility from you.]**

**[Yours is incredibly low as well red-one.]**

**[looks like we both have things that interest more than fighting.]**

**[We should have fun by ourselves sometimes right. Let's meet again Ddraig.]**

**[That would also be fun. See you then Albion.]**

The conversation between our dragons ended.

**[Hahaha, For you both of you to meet but not fight, it's surprising.]**

A voice spoke up from nowhere. Everbody looked around for it. A figure fell through the hole the hakuryuukou made in the barrier.

They turned towards the figure as it made it's appearance. It was a boy who was about 17 wearing a black shirt,pants,boots and a silver hooded jacket and fingerless gloves.

"Who are you?" Rias said to the boy as they prepared in case he attacked them.

"Kurou-senpai what are you doing here?" Xenovia asked.

"Ah Xenovia how are you? I heard you were in trouble and came to help." He said with a smile.

Huh this guy is Xenovia's senpai. I'm not the only one who was surprised at this information. I tensed as the guy put a black spear on his shoulder.

"Don't worry i'm not here to fight. Of cource if you two want to resume our rivalry now then by all means you can sekiryuutei, hakuryuukou." He said

Our rivalry what does he mean by that.

"Hm, It's surprising to see you here kokuryuutei Kurou Ryouta." Said Albion.

"So that means this is the third heavenly dragon." Said Kiba.

This guy possesess a dragon in his sacred gear too!

"Hahaha, Just by looking at you I can tell you don't know who I am Issei hyoudou." Said Kurou while smiling.

**[Ddraig for you to not tell your host about us, it hurts.] **Said a voice from his jewel sarcasticly.

**[Hmph, there was no reason to tell him at the time.] **Said Ddraig.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore I suppose. Hakuryuukou since you arrived before me, you can go ahead and take those two and leave." He said

"Very well, i'll take my leave. Lets fight one day Issei Hyoudou, Kurou Ryouta." Said Albion as he flew away.

**Normal pov**

As Albion left Kurou walked up to Xenovia.

"Is it true senpai is the lord really gone?" Questioned Xenovia.

"I'm sorry you had to learn the truth from someone like Kokabiel." Sighed Kurou.

He hugged her as she started crying in his chest. He held her until she passed out in exhaustion. He stood up while carrying her and prepared to leave.

"Wait before you go what were you doing here?" Asked Rias.

"It's like I said, I came here to help my friends nothing more." Said Kurou as he walked away.

**[We'll see you later Ddraig to resume our fight.]** Said Acnologia.

**[Yea lets meet again.]** Ddraig replied.

The occult research club watched as he left before turning to the student council as they arrived. The two clubs waited until the other devils arrived to give them a report

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later<strong>

It was a few days after the accident with Kokabiel. Issei and Asia walked into the clubroom was shocked as they saw a familiar girl in the room.

"Hello sekiyuutei." She said.

"Wh-what are you doing here!?" Yelled Issei.

A pair of black wings appeard on Xenovia's back showing she was a devil.

"I learned God died so I decided to become a devil. I received a knight piece from Rias Gremory. From now on, i'm a 2nd year student and a member of this club. Let's get along Ise-kun." She finished.

"...Please don't make such a cute sound with a serious face." Said Issei.

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it isn't easy."

"But reincarnating? Buchou is this alright."

"Don't worry Ise it's fine." Rias replied.

Xenovia put her head down while mumbling something the others couldn't hear. The group continued to talk with Xenovia explained why she became a devil. Afterwards Rias told them what was happening since the Kokabiel incident.

"The truth of the incident was sent to the God side and the devil's side by Azazel. The theft of Excalibur was taken by Kokabiel only. Because he tried to start another war, he was put in the Cocytus for eternity." She explained.

'So Kokabiel won't be coming back.' Thought Issei.

"Though it ended with the intervention of the Vanishing Dragonand the appearance of the Darkness Dragon_._" Said Rias.

Issei frowned as he thought back of how they both seemed stronger than him.

"We along with the student council has been invited to a meeting between the three factions. It's a meeting called by Azazel to apologize. We also have to give a report about the incedent." Said Rias.

"So the Vanishing Dragon belongs to the fallen-angels?" asked Issei to Xenovia.

"Yes thats right. Azazel has been gathering those with a longinus. Among them the Vanshing Dagon is the strongest. I heard he is the fourth or fifth strongest in the Grigori including the leaders." She answered.

"What about the Darkness Dragon?" Questioned Rias.

"Senpai is an exorcist of the church like I used to be. He is one of the top five strongest exorcists." Xenovia replied.

"Really he's that strong!" Issei yelled out. He wasn't the only one that was surprised.

"Yes, even with durandal I can barely scratch him. Among the three heavanly dragons you are the weakest." Said Xenovia.

"That's nice of you to say Xenovia." Said a voice near the window.

The ORC turned to the voice to see kurou leaning against the wall. Everyone besides Xenovia tensed as they saw him.

"Senpai what are you doing here?" Xenovia asked.

"You can relax, i'm not here to fight. I just wanted to check and see how you were doing." Kurou replied.

"Thanl you senpai, i'm doing fine." She said.

The rest of the club started to relax as they heard what he said.

"So I guess you guys heard about the meeting huh. Are you going to be there?" Asked Kurou.

"Yes that's right we'll be going to give a report about the battle with Kokabiel." Said Rias.

"Than we'll see eachother there then. It's time for me to leave, but before I go." He said.

A heavy pressure fell down on the ORC as they started to sweat. Kurou's eyes started to glow a little as he spoke.

"If you dare to hurt Xenovia in any way, it won't matter if your the sister of a Maou i'll destroy you and your peerage. Do you understand?" He said.

Rias nodded at him and the pressure dissapeared. He smile as he walked towards the window. Before he jumped out he turned back to look at them.

"Bye Xenovia, we'll meet again later." He waved then jumped out the window and dissapeared.

The ORC watched him as he left before starting their activities once he left.

* * *

><p><strong>[Are you okay with leaving her with the devils.] <strong>Said Acnologia.

"Yea, as long as she's happy it's fine." Kurou replied.

**[At the meeting are you going to challenge the other two?] **Acnologia asked

"It's suppose to be a peaceful meeting. I don't want to ruin it by destroying the school in our fight." He replied.

**[Tch, how boring. Something exciting better happen at the meeting.] **Said Acnologia.

"Yea I hope so too." Replied Kurou as he got on the flight to the Vatican.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurou finally meets the others during the fight with Kokabiel. Next chapter Is the Parent's day and meeting Gasper. I might also start the three factions meeting. I also decided to give Kurou Arondight the counterpart of excalibur. Down below is Kurou's harem for now.<strong>

**Kurou: Gabriel,Serafall,Yasaka,Kuroka**


End file.
